


Imagine Rafael Meeting his Soulmate

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Guardian Angels, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Based on this tumblr request:I do love reading your stories and i was wondering if you may do one with Barba sitting in a coffee shop watching someone type on their computer. They type the words, "It begins raining outside", and it instantly starts raining. Something supernatural?





	Imagine Rafael Meeting his Soulmate

It was a sunny Sunday morning and Rafael had just finished a somewhat opulent breakfast at a table outside his favorite café.

Sipping on his espresso, he turned around to look inside through the windows of the tiny place. He eyed the delicious pastries and cakes in the counter, contemplating if he should get one or two of them to go, a little afternoon treat after the hours of case prep that awaited him at home.

Suddenly there was a flash of a blue light and he caught the reflection of another customer’s iPad in the glass window. Usually he couldn’t care less about the pseudo bohemians that frequented this café. But with his shock of grey hair, the old-fashioned glasses and the boring suit, the guy didn’t really look like a wannabe writer. The words on the display were too large to overlook. And as he had mastered the art of reading backwards many many years ago, he couldn’t help but notice what now appeared on the display:

**NYC, assignment #18154: RB  
It begins raining.**

_Plop. Plop._

Rafael looked up and a thick raindrop hit him right in the eye. He cursed.

Within seconds it had gotten noticeably darker; clouds were covering the sun now and a steady stream of rain had already diluted Rafael’s $5 espresso.

He got up quickly, grabbed his book, and took cover under the cafe’s awnings. The other customers that had been enjoying the sun mere moments ago either joined him or took shelter inside. Everyone. Except for the guy with the tablet. Rafael was still processing what happened. He believed in coincidences, not miracles, but this was too weird.

He looked over to him and their eyes met for a split second before a look of panic appeared on the stranger’s face. He got up, clutching his tablet against his chest and walked away briskly until he disappeared around the corner.

Rafael was shivering in his polo shirt. What the hell was going on?

*

You’d been enjoying a lazy Sunday morning at your apartment, just you and a whole new season of Brooklyn 99 to binge watch. You plopped down on your bed, opened Netflix … But suddenly you didn’t feel like watching anymore. What you wanted, what you _really_ wanted was a large steaming cup of coffee. You got up and went into to the kitchen, automatically reaching for a coffee pod. Your hand stopped in midair. No. You needed the real thing. Without thinking about it you went into the hall, grabbed your wallet and went outside.

*

His first assignment as matchmaking angel. Everything had gone according to plan. Or so he thought, until mate RB had looked at him suspiciously, as though he’d gotten wind of what was going on. He wasn’t exactly sure how it could’ve happened, he thought he’d been careful enough. But, taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that the mission was well underway: [Your initials] had purchased the coffee, it was still raining, and RB was still at the calculated spot. It was perfect. He looked down at what a human would consider a tablet. Chances of RB leaving the location: Still only at 3 %. (A column next to the number was headed “Reasons”: Not wanting to ruin his suede leather slippers, shame of running in front of strangers.)

As he switched to another window he saw a black moving dot on a map quickly approaching RB’s location. Only minutes now.

*

The rain caught you off guard. You’d considered running, but your apartment was still too far away and you’d be soaked by the time you’d arrive. Shielding your eyes, you looked around shelter. Around fifteen yards to the left you could clearly see the purple awnings of a bakery. A few people were huddled underneath it, but it looked like there was still enough room. You broke into a sprint, awkwardly trying to keep your large cup of coffee save. When you reached the awnings you found some free space next to a man who had his back turned towards you and was apparently looking at someone or something a few feet away.

Suddenly, the man turned around and, not having noticed you, accidentally rammed his elbow into your side. Your cup dropped to the floor. Great.

You looked up at him and pointed at the brown puddle at your feet.

“My coffee, fuck.”

Rafael mumbled a halfhearted “Sorry” before he realized what you’d just said.

And then he looked at you.

Of course. It made sense.

You looked into Rafael’s eyes and felt a kind of peace coming over you as you took in the lines around his eyes, the slight stubble on his cheeks, his beautiful green eyes. But then his eyes left yours and looked down on your wrist. The word _“Sorry”_ the first thing your soulmate would say to you, was already fading, as it always did once people had found each other. You gazed over at his hand.

_My coffee, fuck._

You couldn’t help but let out a snort. Rafael looked perfectly surly, but then he grinned.

“It’s actually not funny, I had to live with that on my skin for 47 years. For everyone to see. You got off easy,” he added teasingly, not too shy to run his index over the “Sorry” that was now only a light grey hint. Rafael never would’ve touched someone within a minute of meeting them, but with you it felt natural.

“Do you have any idea how many people say “sorry” to you in one day?”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

“For me, it was 12 times, on average.”

“That’s … more than I would’ve thought.”

“Yeah, I didn’t grow up in New York.”

You both laughed. The rain had stopped, but neither of you noticed when you finally took his hand and led him away from the café, the moved onlookers, and his life without you. 

*

The angel smiled and let out a sigh of relief as he looked around the corner one last time and saw the newfound soulmates walk away hand in hand. His job here was done. Boss would be proud.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> ***  
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
